Lost
by Blu Razgriz
Summary: We all walk this Earth together, both alone and with our families. We take everything in it for granted. Our families, nature, life itself seems a God given right. But what happens when all of that is placed on the razor's edge? Would you risk everything to save them, or accept what life has dealt you?
1. Reminiscence

**A/N: This story is an expository writing that I've been working on for the past year. I've spent the past several months planning out the plot and making sure that it could work. It takes place just after Rio 2 in case you were wondering. I hope you enjoy it as much as I have had in writing it.**

 **One final thing. I'd like to thank Bluetech in helping me proofread and providing helpful pointers to make this chapter perfect. Thanks bro.**

* * *

It had been about three weeks since my family and I willingly vacated Rio, the comforts of which I loved so much, and moved to the Amazon to find the long lost Spix's Macaw tribe. Wait, was it three weeks? I think so... Well, living in Rio, I always had human tools such as alarm clocks and calendars to help me determine the passage of time. Here in the Amazon however, where technology is non-existent, I have to rely on my biological clock to tell me what time and day it is. For clarity's sake, let's just say it was three weeks.

Anyways, a lot has happened since we've moved here. I'd rather not go into the first day or two, as you probably already know what happened. If you don't, you should probably look into it. After the whole logger incident, Eduardo and the clan really softened up towards me. I wasn't treated like a social outcast anymore, and I was actually accepted by everyone. Eduardo even said that he's proud to call me his son-in-law, which I think is a crowning achievement for me.

Overall, things are really starting to look up for me and my family. Maybe Jewel was right. Maybe all our family needed was to get a little fresh air under our wings. I hate to say it, but I think this untamed jungle is our home. It seems like things can only get better from here...

I awoke from my deep slumber a bit earlier than I would've liked, but the ample amount of sleep that I had gotten the night before ensured that the drowsiness accompanied with waking up early was not present.

I took a deep breath through my nostrils, inhaling the sublime early morning air. It was humid and pristine, smelling of a recent rain, wet leaves and flowers, and nutrient-rich earth. Slowly, I exhaled the air out of my lungs and through my beak, and soon after I restarted my usual respiratory cycle.

Looking to my left, I could see Jewel and our three wonderful kids sleeping together. Careful to not make any unnecessary noises, I slowly made my way to the entrance of our hollow. Thankfully, I had succeeded in not rousing them from their quiet slumbers.

Once I had made it to the rim, I stepped out into the branch that projected out into the open air. Our hollow was on prime real estate, a cliffside dwelling with an unhindered view of the waterfalls and the canyons around it. Any macaw would be exceedingly lucky to have a home in this location. Eduardo repaid me for his uncouth treatment by declaring it ours, and I was ever-grateful of his charity.

To the east, I could see the reddened disk of the early morning sun, its copious radiation showering the planet in life giving heat. The dust and moisture in the atmosphere tinged the sky around the sun a deep scarlet color. The azimuth of the sky was a lighter shade of blue due to the sun's longitudinal position, and the zenith was still somewhat dark, indicating that the sun had not fully risen yet. Even though the atmospheric phenomenon created an ethereal view, I knew that the red sky was a bad omen. I took note of the possibility for an afternoon thunderstorm.

I turned to the east, where the sun's glow was being refracted by the countless droplets that made up the cataracts, splitting into the basic hues of the rainbow. All of it combined to create a surreal environment similar to what one would find in a fairy tale.

Looking back at the rainforest, one could see a multitude of golden shafts dancing amongst the trees, the illuminated patches constantly shifting and relocating. Further off in the jungle, the cacophonous sounds of a menagerie of birds and other wildlife could be heard. The blend of noises bounced repeatedly off the myriad of trunks, the resultant echo amplified by the jungle's natural harmonics.

"I know, it's beautiful isn't it? I don't know what I like more, the way the Rayleigh Effect diffuses the sun's light, or the prismatic abilities of water droplets that allow them to give rise to rainbows. Oh, and I can't forget how the sounds of the jungle resonate so perfectly that not one is drowned out by the other," Bia chimed in as she slowly walked up beside me.

I was mildly surprised that Bia would already be explaining the scientific processes of the jungle so early in the morning, but I really couldn't put it past her. She is a near-perfect clone of me, and I couldn't be more proud of her.

"Personally, I think the rainbow in front of the waterfall is the prettiest," Carla stated from behind me.

"Waterfall? Is it something we can ride?" Tiago inquired as he barreled out of the hollow.

"Honestly, no," Jewel said, indicating that our entire family was awake.

"Aww man..."

"Well, it looks like everyone is up and ready to take on the day. Right Jewel?" I asked before giving Jewel a peck on the beak.

"It hasn't even been 5 minutes and they're already kissing..." Carla said dully.

"You can say that again," her brother commented.

"Give us a break, kids. You're expecting us to never kiss when we wake up?"

"Frankly, yes," the eldest female countered.

"I suggest you get used to it. One day, when you three find your special someones, you won't be able to resist the urge to smooch."

"I don't think so," Tiago said flatly.

"Just wait and see, son. It happened to me when I came to Rio, so it's a reasonable possibility."

That last statement really made me think for a second. A steady flashback of my first day in Rio, and the weeks after the plane crash came to my head. Had it really already been three years since I moved to Rio and met Jewel? It seems like just last week I dove after her to be with her in our final seconds on the earth, only to save us both at the very last second. I couldn't imagine what would've happened had we plunged into the Atlantic...

"Hey, that reminds me. If my memory is correct, and it usually is, you never told us how you and mom met."

"Huh. Care to hear it now, sweetie?"

"Well, it doesn't seem like we have any other commitments, so why not?"

"Okay, you guys might want to sit down, because it's pretty lengthy. Do you want to tell it, honey?"

"No, this is your story of how you came to Rio, not me. I'll just correct anything that's not true."

"Don't worry, I won't embellish anything."

I began recalling as best I could the events from three years ago, when my life had changed forever. The day that I met Jewel.

"Unfortunately I'm not gonna explain my earliest memories as they were quite... painful to remember, so I'll start off three years ago the day before I left for Rio."

"Why? What happened?"

"Yeah Blu. You never told me what happened before you moved to Minnesota."

Part of me really wished that they hadn't tried to pry that information out of me, but I guess in all things being fair, I never did tell them. It's not that I didn't want them to know, so much that it was such a horrible experience for me, even at that young age. Even though I was only weeks old, I can remember most of it in vivid detail.

"I... I didn't move to Minnesota..."

"Then what happened?"

I did not want to relive the traumatic events of that fateful day, but at the same time, I felt it necessary to enlighten them to my troubled beginnings. After much consideration, I knew I would be better off telling them what had happened to me that day.

"From what I can actually remember, I remember my parents had left early in the morning while I was asleep, so I was alone for a little while. Soon after, I heard the birds living around me singing and dancing, and I decided to check it out. Suddenly, what I now know to have been smugglers arrived and captured all of the birds around me. I looked desperately for my parents, but to no avail. Almost immediately after, I found myself locked in a cage, alone, being shipped off to Minnesota. I still haven't seen my parents since..."

I could feel a few tears coming from my eyes, as I knew they would after retelling such a story. However, the reaction the kids and especially Jewel got were very surprising to say the least. They weren't shocked, but rather saddened by my story. I could tell that they felt my pain, as my loving companion walked over to me and brought me into her embrace.

"I'm so sorry Blu. I never knew that happened to you. Why didn't you tell me before?"

"I... I guess I never really wanted to. It was too heartbreaking to bring up."

"Again, I'm sorry that you had to go through that."

"It's okay, it's not your fault."

We spent a couple of minutes in dead silence, the mood taking a while to restore itself. I had made a prior commitment to retell the thrilling story behind Jewel and I meeting, and I had every intention of finishing it.

"Anyway, lets get on with the story, okay?" I declared, hoping to change the subject that had brought the mood down.

"Alright," Carla said while Bia and Tiago solemnly nodded their heads.

"Linda and I had just finished our morning routine when Túlio appears, claiming that I'm the last male of our kind."

"Well, obviously he was wrong," Tiago stated.

"Obviously. He said that we needed to travel to Rio so I could meet Jewel and we could hopefully save the species. So after a ton of convincing from Linda, we decided to make the trip here."

"We arrived in Rio after a good 16 hour flight, but apparently my status as 'sole surviving male of the species' allowed me ride in the passenger cabin instead of the cargo hold, which was great."

"In Tulio's aviary is where your mother and I first laid eyes on each other... under less than ideal circumstances."

"I should've introduced myself more agreeably than that, but I was always wary of strangers."

I could still remember her barreling into me like a linebacker, and the awful sensation of her claws constricting my throat.

"Uh-oh. What happened?" Carla asked.

"Well, after she roughed me up a bit, I uh... made a silly mistake that I'd rather not reveal. Is it alright if I omit that exchange?"

I hoped she'd say no, so I wouldn't have to embarrass myself in front of our kids.

"Fine by me."

Relieved, I exhaled sharply.

"Later that night, we were captured by Fernando, who was homeless at the time and was working for the smugglers. He brought us to their hideout in a wire cage, and the head smuggler clamped metal rings onto our legs that were joined by chains. We were then stashed in a dingy room packed with other birds they'd stolen from the wild. We argued before deciding to escape, and at which point your mother found out my most secret secret."

"Which was..." Tiago pressed.

"Uh..."

"He couldn't fly," my mate declared bluntly.

"Smooth move, honey," I said, miffed that she would reveal such a fact to our kids.

"Ha, you're welcome, Blu. You said that you'd retell the story, and I'm just filling in the blanks. Besides, it was gonna come up sooner or later."

"It's because you were never taught, isn't it?"

Having witnessed my aerial acrobatics during the Pit of Doom match, there was only one explanation as to why I was formerly ground-bound.

"Correct, sweetie. Anyhow, Nigel, that big scary cockatoo that we saw a few weeks back, chased us through the favelas, but we barely managed to slip out of his grasp."

I can vividly remember Nigel charging at us, his scimitar-like claws poised to snatch us by the necks.

"That night, we walked through the jungle and happened upon the Vista Chinesa lookout tower. We camped out there and things calmed down between us, as we had our first amicable conversation. The following day, your mother was eager to regain her freedom and I wanted nothing but to find Linda. So I tried to break the chain with a simplified gravity powered wedge."

"Which was a total failure," she taunted, giggling her infectious giggle.

"Hey, it would've worked if my beak didn't get snagged on that vine!"

"Whatever," Jewel said playfully.

"Ugh. Anyway, after that, we acquainted ourselves with Rafael, Eva, and his kids. That wasn't fun. After we talked for a bit, he told us that Luiz could help remove it, but he and your mother insisted I learn to fly."

"We navigated to the Pedra Bonita hang gliding ramp. Apparently Rafael's plan was us hurtling ourselves off a mountain and basically hoping for the best. So, against my better judgement, we did. But unfortunately, I hesitated at the last second, and we went tumbling down the cliff, when thank Cristo Redentor we landed on a passing hang glider."

"Wow, that sounds awesome!" Tiago chirped excitedly.

"I was terrified and botched the attempt, and we fell like stones. Thankfully we landed on a passing glider, and I received my first true taste of flight. It was exuberant and felt every bit as invigorating as Jewel described. Unfortunately, I got caught up in the moment and opened my wings, and we were flung off the glider. We eventually landed on the beach, though our doing so caused a small catastrophe."

"Nico and Pedro, who I met when I first arrived in Rio, ran into us. The trolley that was our ride to Luiz left without us, so they insisted we spend some time at their club. This was when we opened up to each other. The duet that we performed was incredible, and her singing was simply impeccable."

She said bashfully, "Oh stop it. You're heaping way too much praise on me."

"But you deserve it, my precious Jewel."

"And you'll always be my one and only, Blu."

I took a moment from recapping the story to give Jewel a loving hug and a kiss on the beak to profess my undying and unyielding love toward her, which she graciously accepted.

"Blech!" Tiago sputtered.

I shot him a sly look and resumed speaking.

"Mesmerized, she and I were inches away from kissing like that, we were attacked by marmosets sent by Nigel to capture us. It was birds versus monkeys in an all-out duel, and they were defeated. We began a slow, romantic tram ride, and thanks to a falling petal, couldn't say what I wanted to say to her.

"Once we made it to Luiz's filthy shop, we found out his plan was to cut it with a circular table saw."

I was supremely glad they didn't try to pry the details of the incident out of me. It was too intense for them to hear at their young age. It was one of the few instances I feared for my very life.

"It was a bittersweet separation, as I was torn that she was going to leave me behind. We had a bit of a falling out. She jetted off and I stalked away into the night. A breathless Nico and Pedro tracked me down and informed me that Nigel had essentially bird-napped her. I hitched a ride on Luiz's fruit hat, and all five of us headed for the heart of Carnival as fast as we could."

Tiago burst out, "A fruit hat? Seriously? Man, you gotta get me one of those."

"I'll look into it, son."

I paused to preen an itch on my lower back and then continued.

"We searched high and low and found the float that she was on, but it was a trap that I foolishly fell for. Nigel shoved me into a cage and secured it with a padlock. Marcel drove us to an unnamed airstrip, and his henchmen loaded us onto a cargo plane."

"Who busted you out?"

"I did, Carla, very cleverly I might add."

Jewel admitted, "If he hadn't been a braniac, well... who's to say what would've become of us."

"I attached a fire extinguisher to the cage with a few elastic cords and knocked it off the wall. It was so heavy it yanked part of the cage roof open, and we slipped out. We unlocked the other cages, using them to block the door to the cockpit. I located the controls lever in the hold and opened the main hatch. While our enemies were trying to get in, everyone but us abandoned the cruel plane."

I breathed in and out, replenishing my oxygen supply.

"I didn't know what to do, as we were over the Atlantic Ocean and I was flightless. She tried to assure me it was going to be okay, but I was so scared and felt so helpless. 'We'll figure this out together,' she said encouragingly, but Nigel did what he's best at: ruining everything. That heartless cockatoo came from behind and tried to suffocate me. Jewel tried to help me, but Nigel threw her into the side wall of the plane and caused a cage to fall onto her wing, fracturing it."

When I mentioned her injury, she cringed and touched her right wing with her left, still acutely remembering the agony she endured that day.

Motivated to appease her, I wrapped my left wing around her and brought her up beside me. Her tense muscles relaxed and she was at ease once again.

"I was so angry that he had the audacity to hurt her, but he had me pinned to the floor. The extinguisher had been damaged by the fall and was leaking. I barely was able to grab it and hook the bungee cord to his leg. When I withdrew the pressure pin, it shot clean through the cockpit window like a rocket, dragging him along with it."

"Serves him right! He shouldn't have messed with ya."

"What became of him?" Bia asked.

"He hit the propeller and it malfunctioned. The plane lost lift and spiraled towards the water. Things grew dire when Jewel slid towards the cargo ramp."

"Don't tell me she fell out..."

"Unfortunately, she did, Carla," I confessed.

Our kids gasped in unison, covering their beaks with their wings.

"I decided to put everything on the line to save her. I jumped from the plane and caught up to her. As we were plummeting, I finally admitted my love for her. Overwhelmed, she kissed me more passionately than I thought possible. The gentle heat flowed through me, awakening the rhythm of my heart. I spread my wings and soared, ferrying her safely back to the airstrip where Linda and Túlio were stationed."

"Uh... wow, that is sure some way to meet. And especially in the span of one day." Bia stated.

"I know, right? It was so crazy you could turn it into a movie," Carla added.

A familiar silence befell us again, leaving us to look and think. All around us, various members of the Spix's Macaw tribe roused from their slumbers, each and every one of them performing their own usual morning routines. The sentries created and applied their camouflage, the many parents awoke their children, and in general, the entire flock prepared to tackle the day head-on.

Curiosity seized me like a clawed foot, and I stated calmly, "You know kids, I've been meaning to ask you something."

"And what would that be?" my plump daughter inquired benevolently.

"What's your current opinion on life in the Amazon?"

"I find it rather fascinating. I can actually study the flora and fauna of the Amazon's ecosystems from right outside our home. It's a picturesque paradise and treasure trove of knowledge that can't be rivaled," Bia replied.

"This place is spectacular. The colors are so rich, and the jungle's natural music is something I love waking up to," Carla said.

"It's awesome! There's so much to do and so many places to explore. I wish you and Mom would let me strike out on my own more often," Tiago finished.

"That's not gonna happen until you're more mature and mindful of your surroundings, not to mention less reckless. The jungle's very dangerous and you need to be extremely careful," I cautioned.

"What's your interpretation, honey?"

"Oh Blu, it's everything that I could've hoped for and more. We found more of us, and I get to be with my dad again. I can't thank you enough for doing this, and for all the sacrifices you've made."

"Remember what I said on the riverboat? I'd do anything for you. I meant every word of it."

I know you would, Mr. fancy feathers, but enough about me. What's your opinion?"

"I love it here, a lot."

I sighed and went on, my voice more unsteady than before.

"But there's always that small part of me that says I don't belong here. It just gnaws away at me. It's like a slight ache that's never enough to bother you, yet it affects you enough that you take notice of it. I don't know if it's my domestication, or my own natural paranoia about being in the rainforest. I don't know whether I should ignore it or not."

"It most likely is you adjusting to a new environment. No matter what, I'm not going anywhere. I might not be able to stand in for your parents, but I'll try my hardest to make sure that you're comfortable. You're my one and only, and your happiness is my happiness. I won't let anyone or anything hurt you, I promise."

Jewel's words reached into me like a divine hand and caressed my soul. Never before had anyone graced my ears with such a profound oath. Linda may have similar things in Moose Lake, but within the confines of her bookstore, I was immune to all sources of danger. Inside I was stifling the urge to shed a tear.

I embraced her lovingly and said softly, "Thank you."

"Don't forget about us," Carla professed, her and her siblings clustering up next to me.

"We got your back, Dad. We'll help ya turn your frowns upside down," my son declared boldly.

"Thanks so much, kids. I appreciate it."

Jewel and I cuddled for a few minutes, savoring our proximity to one another and allowing the sounds of the rainforest symphony to soothe our spirits. Out of nowhere, we detected the rushing sounds spawned by resolute wing strokes of a muscular bird. Soon enough, none other than Eduardo had alighted on the rim of our hollow.

"May I come in?" he questioned respectably.

"Sure, sure. You're always welcome in our home."

He grinned and strolled inside, his footsteps heavy and deliberate.

"Great to see all of you already up and at 'em."

"Morning, Daddy. Great to see you too."

She and her grizzled old father hugged tenderly – though I would never label him as such out loud.

"Hiya, Pop-Pop!" the kids greeted, their tones bubbly.

"If it isn't my adorable grandkids. Come give your Pop-Pop some love."

They complied eagerly, barreling into his thick body with no effect.

"We just finished telling the story of how we ended up madly in love."

"Did you now? It's one of the most impressive tales I've ever heard."

"I'm super glad it happened, or me and my sisters wouldn't be here," Tiago chirped.

"I am too, or I probably never would have seen my precious daughter ever again."

Despite the existential pain of his loss, he displayed no outward despair and his cheerful expression remained unchanged.

He patted the kids on their heads, and they scurried back to us.

He cleared his throat with a gruff cough and addressed me directly, our eyes making contact.

"Blu, I was wondering if you could help me and the rest of the tribe, your tribe, complete a certain task."

"Me?"

"Yes, you," Eduardo replied, poking me in the chest firmly with his wing.

"If you say so. What do you need?"

"Me and some of the other tribe members will be scouting the perimeter of our territory. Are you interested in joining us?"

I looked to Jewel for help deciding on what to do. Her response was surprising to say the least.

"You should tag along, Blu. Daddy only takes his most-valued sentries on patrol, which means you're important to him."

Seeing this was an opening to bolster my relationship with my peers further, I heartily accepted the offer.

"I'd be honored to come, sir."

He laughed his trademark restrained laugh, the sound amplified in the depths of his burly chest.

"You're my son-in-law now. Please, call me Eduardo."

"Understood. Are you ready to go, Eduardo?"

"Only if you are."

"You two have a good time together. I'll show the kids around some more while you're gone. We'll continue our conversation later, okay?"

"Sounds great, Jewel. I'll see you when I get back. Love you."

"Love you too. Be safe."

With that, Eduardo, the sentries, and I sailed off to scan the border for any evidence of intrusion. I wasn't the least bit worried, as nothing could escape our dozens of eyes and ears. I wondered if we would encounter anything unusual...


	2. Deluge

**A/N: Wow, has a new year really went by since I've updated this story? Time really slips when you start getting busy in life, what with job applications, college applications, etc. I'm really losing a lot of time to spend on this story. It's gonna be tough to get the rest of the chapters out.**

 **However, that's not to say that I won't be updating this anymore. I just won't be doing it on any kind of timeline anymore. It'll have to be whenever, unfortunately. Thankfully it'll only be around 3-7 chapters maximum.**

 **Anyway, until next time, Razgriz out!**

As we made our way from the safety and comfort of the tribe's sanctuary, away from my mate and kids, the fear and anxiety that usually accompanied me was not present. In its place was a sense of empowerment and superiority, the feelings of which were rather foreign to me.

Though I was keenly aware of the dangers that lurked in the dark bowels of the jungle, I knew that our safety was all but assured due to the number of us in our flight. It may seem like a worn out cliché, but the old saying "strength in numbers" was true.

"So Blu, how are you liking jungle life now?" Eduardo inquired, his characteristic gruff voice carrying through the humid jungle air.

"Well, it's certainly... different from my life in Rio. There's no technological amenities that I'm used to."

"Don't worry Blu, we'll get the city life out of you soon enough. Give it enough time, and you'll be as good a jungle survivalist as any of us."

"I hate to say it, but it sure doesn't seem like it."

"Like I said, give it some time Blu. You'll be one of us in no time."

"I hope so..."

After a bit of flying, I had begun to tire a little, due to my lack of sustenance this morning. I debated myself as to whether I should speak up to Eduardo.

However, almost as if he had read my mind, the leader of our azure squadron inquired about nourishment, and we all agreed.

Following a short discussion, we decided what our meal would be, and headed towards a large Brazil Nut tree.

The bulk of the macaws landed with a fair amount of dexterity. Unfortunately for my ego, I landed rather unfastidiously. Thankfully, I was spared from a bit of embarrassment, as no one had noticed.

Before I collected my share of food, I took a few moments to inspect the fruits and assess their quality. Taking my time, I found several that met my strict criteria.

Until I learned what I now know about the jungle, Brazil Nuts were impossible for me to crack. But thanks to my wonderful mate and teacher, I had learned the proper technique for opening such morsels.

Selecting one from my collection, I carefully applied pressure along the seams of one of the armored fruits, squeezing hard with both halves of my beak until the hard outer shell released its contents.

Using the same method, I helped myself to several more, indulging in the dryness of each nut complemented by the smooth taste. In all, I had consumed about seven total before I had my fill. It wasn't soon after before all the other macaws in our group had finished their meals as well.

With all of us properly nourished, Eduardo addressed us and gave us the logistics of our trip.

"All right everyone, our objective today is to scout out a few key locations and check out the perimeter of the sanctuary for threats. Any questions?"

I debated asking a question, but my curiosity got the better of me.

"What do we do of we run into trouble?"

Unsurprised that I would ask a question, Eduardo answered in a surprisingly cordial manner.

"It depends on what we find. If it's something like a jaguar, there's not much we can do, nor any reason to take action."

Eduardo's casual demeanor suddenly turned dead serious.

"But if it's those loggers again, then we have a more urgent threat. If the latter is the case, then we might need the help of our new human friends."

"Okay, sounds good." I replied.

"Any other questions?"

One of the sentries took the opportunity to ask.

"Is there anything in particular that we're looking out for?"

"Just anything out of the ordinary or materials that we can make use of. Don't be afraid to call out if you see anything too."

A short period of silence then ensued.

"Well, if there are no more questions, then let's move out everyone."

With that, our whole group took to the skies.

Given the threats that lurked in the jungle canopy and near the jungle floor, we kept our altitude around 35 feet above the ground. From that height, we were safe from most of the predators below, but low enough that we wouldn't graze our heads on the canopy.

For an unbeknownst reason, I decided to engage in some idle chatter with our group's leader.

"So Eduardo, I've been wondering. How exactly do you determine the leader of the tribe?"

"You know, I never really gave it any thought. Most of the time, it's whoever is most capable and is the best leader."

"So kind of like an election?"

"A what?" Eduardo replied, rather confused.

"An election. It's something that we do back in America to determine who leads the nation. It's based on the people's vote. Everyone votes who they want to lead them and the one with the most votes becomes our leader."

"Hmm, sounds a lot like what we do, actually ."

"Well it seems like it's working."

Silence ensued for the better part of five minutes, after which we arrived at our first waypoint. The thick expanse of green soon turned to a large swath of light brown as we entered the clearing where the fight with the loggers took place.

The machinery used by them had been cleared out recently, and in their place were temporary structures used by Linda, Túlio, and the rest of the sanctuary personnel.

To the northern and southern ends of the clearing were the small portable offices that they used for research purposes. In the center of the clearing was the helipad for the Bell 206 that they used for aerial surveys and for shipping supplies and people in and out of the jungle.

However, the helicopter was nowhere to be found, indicating that our human companions were out on an expedition. Given the range of their helicopter and the lack of landing sites, they'd be back in less than a few hours.

From our vantage point up above, we could see all of the activity in the clearing. All of Linda and Túlio's coworkers were busy milling about, focusing on their jobs and too busy to notice us.

Deeming this area secure, we moved onto our next leg of the journey. Almost as if we were a miniaturized squadron of fighter jets, we banked hard to the south and headed towards one of the many estuaries that formed the mighty Amazon River. Soon we ended up at the banks of an estuary some 250 yards away from the clearing, landing at the edge of the water.

"All right everyone. Let's spread out and see what we can find. I recommend that everyone pair up to stay safe." Eduardo said, getting the full attention of everyone in our group.

Everyone immediately followed his orders and started venturing into the thick undergrowth in groups of two. I teamed up with another macaw by the name of Ramos. Judging by the way his eyes would scan his surroundings, I could tell that he was very familiar with the rain forest.

"Make sure to not get yourselves into trouble..." Eduardo called out, his voice slowly diminishing.

"Don't worry Blu, I've got your back."

"Thanks Ramos."

Given my relatively small size, the overgrown foliage seemed like it was slowly enveloping us. However, I did not let the environment get the better of me. I had learned from Jewel to not let my surroundings intimidate me.

Keeping my eyes focused up above and in front of me, I didn't notice what was lying on the ground until I felt a sharp pain course through my foot. Instinctively recoiling my foot in pain, I looked down at the offending item.

Half buried under dead leaves and dirt was what appeared to be the handle of a coffee mug. I picked it up and inspected it further, realizing that it was a part of Linda's coffee mug that was destroyed a few weeks ago.

"Yo Blu, did you find something?" Ramos asked, seeing me looking intently at the shard of ceramic.

"...Yeah." I said, reminiscing about my first few days in the Amazon.

Through my mind were racing memories of what events had transpired, one of noble note was me saving Roberto from certain death. The fight with the loggers was particularly vivid, due to the adrenaline flooding my body.

"Blu!"

"Huh?" I unwittingly responded, pulled out of my trance like state by Ramos.

"You okay buddy? You weren't acknowledging me."

"Sorry. I was just remembering something."

Ramos walked over to me to see what I was holding, but due to the fact that he wasn't familiar with human objects, he couldn't determine what it was.

"What is that?"

"It's a piece of a cup that my human companion used to own."

"How'd it get out here?"

"It's a long story."

"Alright. Come on, let's keep looking around."

We continued our survey of this patch of jungle, and after a few minutes more, we found something worth noting. About 20 yards to the northeast was a small starfruit grove. It may not have seemed like much, but reliable food sources were always worth finding.

Deeming that our survey had borne fruit, no pun intended, we made our way back to our gathering point.

On our way, I could hear what sounded like a boat traveling down one of the streams, but I couldn't see it. I assumed that it was someone working with Túlio.

Having made it back to our rendezvous point, we waited for the rest of our group to arrive. Most of the other macaws were back, except a few and Eduardo. Most of us were engaging in small talk until they arrived a few minutes later.

When they had returned, we reported our findings to Eduardo. Most had come up empty, while others had found some predators lurking in the jungle and wisely stayed away. I told him of our discovery, which seemed to impress him.

With our recon here done, our group took flight towards our next destination.

"Where to next?" I asked Eduardo.

"We're gonna go check out the Brazil Nut grove now. There hasn't been much to worry about since our truce with Felipe, but it's always nice to check up on it."

As if on command, our entire flock once again took flight, heading towards the new location.

From my vantage point up above in the foliage, I could see the rest of the jungle creatures going about their daily routines. Most were unaware of our passage through the area, which wasn't unwelcome. Of the few that did, they didn't seem too surprised to see us.

Within a few moments, we came upon the natural amphitheater that was colloquially called the "pit of doom"; the place that housed our sky soccer match.

As we flew over the pit of doom, a wave of emotions flooded over me. As I reminisced, I could still remember the feeling of despondency after losing the game for us, followed by the heartbreak of the fight Jewel and I got into. Fortunately, that was different time for me, and I was now welcomed by the tribe.

"Blu?"

"...Huh, what?" I replied rather distractedly, Eduardo snapping me back into reality.

"I need you to stay focused."

"Got it."

Leaving the gorge behind, we kept on our course towards the Brazil Nut grove. I figured we were about a minute or so out from it.

As we approached the grove, we noticed a shadowed figure among the trees, with a few others alongside it.

"Looks like we have some company. Let's go see what they want, shall we?"

As we got closer, the figure began to resolve itself, and I could determine by the red, blue, and yellow hues that it was Felipe, along with a few other Scarlet Macaws.

As there were no longer any hostilities between our tribes, we flew towards our now new friends, eventually landing next to them.

"Felipe!" Eduardo called out.

"Eduardo!" Felipe responded.

"How have you been lately?" Felipe asked.

"Pretty good. We're doing some scouting right now, and we figured we'd drop by here."

"Oh really? Find anything worth noting?"

"Aside from some food sources, no."

"Sounds unproductive."

"Well, kind of, but not totally." I added.

"Oh Blu, you're here? No offense, but I wasn't expecting to see you on a patrol."

"Yeah, neither was I..."

"Well, we'll have to catch up in a little bit. Anyway, if you want Eduardo, the boys and I could accompany you guys on your scouting mission. The more of us, the better."

"I can see no harm in that."

"Anyone disagree?"

The resounding silence being our collective reply, our two groups amalgamated into one, with our objective being no different.

With our now multi-spectrum formation assembled, we assessed the area, and having deemed the grove secure, vacated the area, en route to the next destination.

"So, how have things been since our showdown with those loggers?" Felipe inquired.

"Not bad really. I've just been getting to know my son-in-law."

"Really? Seemed like you two didn't get along too nicely not too long ago, right Blu?" Felipe stated matter-of-factly.

"Yeah..." I responded rather hesitantly.

"Oh relax buddy. I'm just messing with ya. Anyway, what have you been up to recently?"

"Uh...Nothing much. Eduardo asked if I wanted to join him, and I accepted."

"That's it? There's gotta be more to it than that."

"No, that's it."

"Right..."

I shot Felipe a leery expression, suspicious of his last statement.

Felipe merely chuckled in response.

I looked over at Eduardo, who merely shook his head at me, a slight smirk on his face.

Before long, the ubiquitous silence that had been following us had returned. Even though I was a very introverted bird, in this instance I didn't like the auditory void that we had re-entered.

I looked for something to comment on or think of something to ask, but unfortunately the sky had decided on what I could do to break the quietness. Suffice to say that it was something that I wasn't particularly fond of noticing.

"Hey Eduardo, that storm looks like it's getting pretty big. Think we'll be okay?" I asked, solicitous of the storm's sheer size.

Eduardo shifted his gaze skywards, the full picture being revealed before us. The once small cumulus cloud that I had seen this morning evolved into a menacing cumulonimbus monster.

For a split second, I could see Eduardo's calm and commanding demeanor crack, and for the first time since I had met him, I swear I could espy I genuine look of worry. But as soon as it appeared, it vanished, being replaced by his usual confident look.

We all knew that Eduardo was a superb leader, capable of making the correct choices. However, I was beginning to think that my thoughts should take precedence over Eduardo's in this instance, given my superior understanding in meteorological phenomenon.

But the more I debated myself, the more it seemed like a ridiculous idea. After all, I was Eduardo's guest, and had taken up his offer to join him on this expedition. In the end, I decided not to speak up.

"We should be fine." Eduardo replied in a confident tone.

"However, I do see your point Blu. We need to pick up the pace. There's just one place left now."

Eduardo motioned to all of us with his wing, and we took off, now in a race against the clock.

"Where exactly are we heading?" I asked.

"It's a sentimental place for me. I haven't been there in a long time, but now that you're here, I believe that I can finally visit it."

It was rather odd to hear Eduardo talking about sentimentality like this, since I would've never thought him to be one that dwells on the past.

However, I was highly interested in where we were heading. It had to be something significant for Eduardo make a special detour just to visit it, especially with a storm coming in.

Lost in thoughts, I was oblivious to the passage of time. Before I realized it, we had arrived at our final destination.

Looking around at the ground revealed terrain much like that of the lunar surface. Almost nothing was alive in the ground, and in its place was a fine layer of sooty material. A few small plants had started growing out of the desolate substrate.

Diverting my attention skyward, I noticed that many of the trees in the area were badly charred, and many others were reduced to mere stumps sticking out of the ground. Interspersed throughout the devastation were fairly large trees, not unlike the one that Jewel and I lived in back in Rio.

"So, where exactly are we?" I asked, completely confused as to where we were.

There was no response from Eduardo. I figured he was off somewhere else. However, when I turned around, he was right behind me, a peculiar look in his face.

Without a word, Eduardo silently walked up to me and gently put his wing on my shoulder.

"Welcome home Blu." He said, staring up at the canopy.

I gave Eduardo a quizzical look, unable to comprehend what Eduardo meant.

"What do you mean?" I replied, still confused.

"This was your home eighteen years ago. Back before the Night of the Fires. I remember your parents very well. They were well liked by everyone."

I simply nodded at Eduardo. I had always wondered what happened to my parents.

"Unfortunately, when our very first clash with the humans ended, they said that they couldn't raise you in such a dangerous environment. That night they left, and took you to to Rio with them. I haven't seen them since."

Hearing this was odd. At first, I firmly believed that I was from Moose Lake, then was led to believe that I was from Rio. Now I was being told that I was from the Amazon.

But now for some reason, I believed what I was being told fully.

"After your parents left, the humans came back and burned down our homes. That's what started our constant run from the loggers."

I simply acknowledged the story.

"But now, thanks to you Blu, we don't have to worry about them anymore."

As we reflected on what had happened, our thoughts were violently and dramatically terminated by a blinding flash of light, immediately followed by an earsplitting crack of thunder that shook the earth.

Reflexively, I squawked loudly as I jumped away from the sound.

As Eduardo and I were talking, we had apparently become sidetracked, and had forgotten about the storm rolling in.

As I looked up, my heart sank clear to my feet. Directly above us was a massive cloud layer, as dark as night, stretching across the sky. Off in the distance, I could hear the torrential downpour blanketing the rainforest in a deluge of water.

"Hey Eduardo, I think it's time that we leave." I deadpanned.

"I agree. Everyone, we're leaving NOW!"

With that, everyone launched into the air as quickly as possible.

As we gained altitude, I caught a clear glimpse of the wall of liquid battering the earth. I pumped my wings as hard as I could, but even at the speeds we were flying at, we knew couldn't outrun the tempest bearing down on us forever.

"How much farther until we're home!?" I yelled, the wind making my voice hard to hear.

"It shouldn't be much longer!"

Eduardo was right. I could see our sanctuary off in the distance, our metaphorical and literal safety a mere kilometer away.

However, fate seemed to be conspiring against us, because as we drew closer to our homes, a think fog bank rolled in, shrouding our vision to a mere 30 feet. To compound our already hampered navigational senses, a strong crosswind blew us off course.

"Where are we heading?!"

"I don't know!"

As we struggled to keep our bearings, I could hear the distinct sound of a waterfall. I knew that the sanctuary wasn't far away, but we had run out of time.

The monsoon had finally reached us...

Within seconds, along with everyone else, I had been completely drenched. The added weight made it harder to fly, and with each second that I **stayed** out in the rain, I could see the ground getting ever closer.

I turned around to see how far the center of the storm was from us.

Bad idea...

As I looked back, a massive bolt of lightning struck a tree just 75 feet away, the light from it blinding me like a flashbang. The resonant boom of thunder wiped out my hearing too, effectively shutting down all my navigational senses.

Without sight nor hearing, I could no longer safely traverse the jungle. After a few seconds, my vision started clearing up, but it was too late.

Directly in my path was a large tree branch, poised to end my defiance toward gravity. I tried hard to dive under it, but it was too little, too late.

My right wing clipped the branch, sending me upwards and into a spin, much like an airplane missing a wing. I fought hard to control it, but my efforts were in vain.

As I fell, my back slammed hard into a branch lower down, the resulting whiplash whipping my head hard into the unforgiving material.

The wicked impact rendered all complex motor functions impossible to perform. As a result, I fell straight towards ground with no hope of slowing down. All I could do was brace for the inevitable impact.

"Eduardo! Hel-" I yelled out before the ground prematurely ended my flight, and my plea for help.

I hit the ground with such force that my momentum alone kicked up a large plume of mud, the rest permeating my coat, effectively crippling any chance of retaking flight.

"Blu! Where are you!?" Eduardo yelled in response.

I tried calling out for help, but there was no point. The storm, coupled with the force of hitting the ground all but silenced me.

The physical trauma had taken its toll on me, and I slowly began to black out. I thought of Jewel, our kids, and everything we might never do. It was all to much for my battered body and broken mind to deal with.

I looked up towards what had caused my downfall, it's presence condemning me to my fate. As I accepted this reality, I looked up toward the sky, a group of macaws trying desperately to get home being the last thing I saw.

Something I knew I wouldn't do...

 **A/N: It saddens me that after almost a month after being posted and over 200 views, this new chapter has only gotten 2 reviews. That's 1/100th the total possible number of reviews this chapter could've gotten. So to any other people reading this story, including you, please take a moment to review. As of now, the future of this story is in question, since I've gotten literally almost no praise or interest in it. If nothing happens, I might call it quits on this story. So please, just review? It shows that people are still interested.**


End file.
